This One's Mine
by Atuliel
Summary: AH/AU. Claudia gets friendly with Jason and Elizabeth doesn't appreciate it.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _General Hospital_ creators and writers.

* * *

Jason kissed Elizabeth thoroughly, enjoying her happy little moans and the caresses she placed all over his body. It had been months, or at least it felt like it, since she'd kissed him like this. She'd been so unhappy before that it made it nearly impossible to kiss her and leave her with a smile on her face. Luckily, the hit-and-run had been solved and, even though it was his mother who did it, he couldn't have been more ecstatic to see her smiling.

Then, suddenly, she pulled away. Confused, Jason watched Elizabeth lower herself back onto her heels and her expression change from 'I'm so happy' to 'I'm a horrible person.' He felt all too familiar with the latter.

"I'm sorry," she said miserably.

"What?" he asked, totally puzzled.

What could she be upset about? Sam couldn't hold that over her head any longer.

"Well, here I am, acting all happy, and—"

"Are you going to apologize about my mother?" Jason cut her off, frowning.

Elizabeth smiled a little. "You know me too well. It's actually kind of scary."

He took her by the shoulders and made her meet his eyes. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about, okay?"

"I—"

Before he could stop himself, Jason covered her lips with his and reinforced the fact that she had nothing to be sorry about. She squeaked in surprise, but as soon as she felt his tongue against hers, she stopped struggling and simply let him gather her to his body and kiss her as much as he wanted to. He had meant to keep it short. He had meant to keep it chaste. He had meant to keep it sweet.

None of these things worked out so well.

Instead, Elizabeth scratched her hands along the back of his shirt and moaned into his mouth—which forced him to lose all sense of control. He lowered his hands to her rump and bent down over her even further, gathering her against him. She shuddered at the feel of his hands on her. When it was getting to a point where clothes needed to be taken off because they were getting too hot, he broke away, turned around, and swept every single thing off the office desk.

"But your paperwork—" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Isn't as important as you," he finished for her, taking her in his arms and lifting her up.

He laid her down on the desk and bent over top of her. She no longer protested. And she was just about to take his shirt off when his phone rang. Huffing, he stood up straight and apologized to her. Normally, she would've stood up and brushed off, but, instead, Elizabeth waited on her elbows.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"This is Epiphany Johnson calling from General Hospital," the nurse replied, not in the least aware that Jason had Elizabeth's foot running up and down his leg. "I thought you should know that your mother has just been brought into the ER."

"Wh-what happened?" he croaked, a little unfocused.

"She had an accident," Epiphany returned, stating the obvious. "She lost control of her car."

The words entered his brain, but all he could think about was the fact that Elizabeth was now nearing a very sensitive area that she knew was sensitive and, apparently, she didn't care—or she was just trying to trigger him.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

He hung up and looked at Elizabeth.

"I have to go to General Hospital. Monica got in an accident."

"Oh." She stopped doing what she was doing. "Well, I'll come with you."

* * *

Robin was holding Elizabeth up. She needed to be there for her man and Robin was holding her up.

"I thought you and Jason weren't allowed to see each other anymore," Robin reminded her, frowning.

"We just got off the same damn elevator, don't make a big deal about it." She huffed, watching the hallway where he'd disappeared.

"Right. You got off the same elevator," she replied knowingly. "And that's why you, the mother of two, is swearing and your neck is just a tad bit red and you need to reapply your makeup."

"My neck gets red when I'm angry," she said anxiously.

"You're gonna tell me about this later, right?" Robin insisted, grinning.

"Yeah, sure, if you'll be quiet," Elizabeth said hurriedly.

"Okay. Go ahead. Find Romeo."

* * *

Elizabeth was just about to round the corner when she heard an almost familiar voice talking to Jason. Apparently he had just left Monica's room, because they were talking about him being a momma's boy. She didn't want to interrupt, so she waited there.

"She must be very proud of you," the woman purred. "Let's go ask her."

"Don't even think about going near that room," Jason snapped, and Elizabeth could hear the rage in his voice, threatening to boil over.

"Hey!" the woman replied, almost laughingly. "I'm kidding. It's a joke. Relax. I'm not here to terrorize your mother. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested," Jason shot back stonily.

"You haven't even heard it yet," she returned smoothly.

"Don't need to."

"Oh, come on, sexy—"

Elizabeth bristled, feeling the gears starting to grind just at the sound.

"—you know you need to get some," she said in sultry tones. "Because you clearly aren't getting any from whoever you usually do. I'm just what you need, admit it. You want me. Take me."

Elizabeth stormed around the corner, surprising both the woman in red shoes and Jason. He looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn't look at him.

"Hey!" she said to the whore.

She walked up to her and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"This one's _**MINE**_," she yelled, grabbing Jason's hand.

She promptly dragged him off to a hall closet and even the mob enforcer couldn't suppress a grin.

* * *

Sonny walked into his office, surveyed the mess on the floor, and glanced around. There was no one there.

"What the hell happened here?"


End file.
